bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kaname Tōsen/Archive 2
Ressureccion before Hollowfication? I find it a bit odd that the Ressureccion details of Kaname Tousen's article coming before the Hollowfication details. To me, it makes it sound like he can don a hollow mask after he has done ressureccion which should be the other way around. Also, the way it looks, it looks like his Ressureccion does not have anything to do with his hollowfication and more like it is part of his Bankai's ability instead. Should we change it so that the Hollowfication details come before Ressureccion? Manj 09:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Oh I see, his Ressureccion is part of his Zanpakuto. Still, I think it fits better under Hollowfication (afterall, without it he would not have a Ressureccion in the first place) Manj 10:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :See "Page Organization" and "Resurrección Location" in the talk page archive for an explanation. Also, please be careful not to delete the "Talkheader" template from the talk page. Thank you. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Obscure? What Kido related skills can Kaname perform that are "obscure"? If you are referring to Garganta, I don't think it's necessary, as it's labeled as one of his skills directly under Kido.--KyleKiryu 01:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hm, I have to agree. The reference for that statement is just him using Haien, by no means an "obscure" Kidou. The only other spell asides from Garganta he uses in the series is Tenteikura, so he by no means has demonstrated the ability to use "many" Kidou spells either. Unless there's some other reference we can use that implicates the statement, then I'd say go ahead and reword it. Mohrpheus 02:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Bankai Ep53TōsenActivatesBankai.png 146Suzumushi Tsuishiki - Enma Kōrogi rings.png|10 rings, ch 146, pg9 Ep53TōsenBankaiActivating.png When he use his bankai he send only 9 rings, i have numbered it, and in tha manga he send 9 rings, but there were 10 rings when his bankai activated. 10:18, Aug 5, 2010, (UTC) As the reference in the article says, it is from chapter 146, page 8 9, which clearly shows there are 10 rings. 12:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) In that pic over to the right, there are only 9 rings. There's 9 also in the manga where your reference is stated. Tensa Zabimaru (talk) 06:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, page 9, not 8: there are 10 rings - see the manga picture ←. 11:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) But it can't be, he send 9 rings but there are 10? Domynyk 15:08, Aug 19, 2010, (UTC) Maybe it's an error. see if you can find the anime ep. Could you find the anime ep? i can't Tensa Zabimaru (talk) 06:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The anime episode also has 9 rings. CaptainOtoribashi (talk) 02:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes the anime put 9 rings, the manga has 10. Manga trumps anime--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) The Manga has a inconsistent number of the rings. if you look at the page before it, where he shows all the rings before swinging his sword, there's 9 ringa. on the next page, its 10 rings. so either number could be used, I just go by which is seen more, which is 9. here there's 9, and on the next page, its 10. http://read.mangashare.com/Bleac http://read.mangashare.com/Bleach/chapter-146/page008.html h/chapter-146/page008.html CaptainOtoribashi (talk) 00:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I think we sould write that there are 9 rings because of this picture: 16:51, Szept 6, 2010, (UTC) Domynyk It's worth taking note of as trivia, but the manga takes precedence over the manga, regardless of inconsistencies. The only thing that matters is that in the end, there are ten rings when his Bankai is finished activating. Mohrpheus (talk) 15:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) It is true that the manga is inconsistent. Page 7 of chapter 146 shows 9 rings. Page 8 of chapter 146 shows 10 rings. The anime consistently shows 9 rings. We can go with 9 rings and it wouldn't be inconsistent with the manga. But it most definitely needs a trivia point. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:16, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to close the discussion, because it seems we can decide to say 9 and write a trivia page saying the manga and anime both have unsimiliar numbers for the rings in his bankai. or vice-versa. I'll be happy to add the trivia point, and someone else can correct meCaptainOtoribashi (talk) 02:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with Mohrph on this one. Manga takes precedence and the fact of the matter is that at last sight, it was 10 rings. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) The manga is inconsistent, and it's not the first time. But for the sake of reason, we can change the number to 10, and leave the trivia point up. CaptainOtoribashi (talk) 03:07, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hakuda I think Tousen is a hand-to-hand combantant, because he kicked komamura very well. 16:42, Sept 6, 2010, (UTC) Domynyk ... How was that Hakuda? Hakuda is an actual style of hand-to-hand combat. Tosen didn't use Hakuda in his resurrection or any style of formal hand to hand combat. He just grabbed Komamura's bankai sword once and then used some sonic attacks. That's not even hand-to-hand combat. Let alone Hakuda. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that kick is already referenced under his "Enhanced Strength" section. We can't determine that it's Hakuda from just one attack - as Tinni said, it is a martial art, so we would have to see consistent use of it to confirm it. Mohrpheus (talk) 15:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Ressurection drawbacks When Hisagi stabs Tousen through the head he says that when he was blind he could have dodged that attack easy. Since his Ressurection gives him eyesight his other senses may have diminished with that. Could that be stated as drawback?. Darksusanoo (talk) 18:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) No. As that chapter shows, Tosen's been blind throughout his entire life, and using his resurrección granted him eyesight for the very first time of his life. When he could finally see after being blind, he was excited that he could see for the first time of his life. He relied heavily on his eyesight during that fight and was distracted with finishing Komamura off, so saying that would be a drawback of his transformation would be inaccurate, as being able to see and not know a sneak attack was coming is more of a psychological drawback, not a transformation drawback. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Tosen can use Sonido and has used it In Episode 289, when Tosen donned his Hollow mask, he used Sonido. You can clearly hear it from the sound effect. I'll go ahead and add it to the article. Change it if anyone has any objections. Manj (talk) 15:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I was not aware the Sonido had a special sound. We are not adding it unless we have something more conclusive then a sound that I am surprised anyone can distinguish over the background music. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, Sonido has a distinct booming sound in the anime, but like Tinni said, it isn't a very conclusive piece of evidence. Mohrpheus (talk) 16:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC)